List of notable GoldStar elevator installations
This is a list of some notable GoldStar elevator installations. China Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *Lucky Commercial Centre, Sai Ying Pun (1991) *Kelford Mansion, Central (1987) *Shun Feng International Centre, Wan Chai (1994, modernized by Sigma) *Rich View Terrace, Sheung Wan (1992, modernized by Sigma) *Man Shek Building, Wan Chai (1985) *Dandenong Mansion, Wan Chai (1989) *289 Computer Zone, Wan Chai (1993) *Jumbo Building, Aberdeen (1988) *Port Centre, Aberdeen (1989, shopping centre modernized by Sigma) *Salesian House of Studies, Shau Kei Wan (1988) *Wing Po Mansion, Norfth Point (1989) *Shun Fai Building, Sai Wan (1995) *Yee Hing Building, Ap Lei Chau (1985) *Hung Fook Court, Ap Lei Chau (1992) *Nikken Heights, Central (1989) *Hon Way Mansion, Quarry Bay (1990) Kowloon *Sunlight Building, Sham Shui Po (1992) *Sunward Commercial Building, Sham Shui Po (1991) *New Kowloon Plaza, Tai Kok Tsui (1991) *Chinachem Cameron Centre, Tsim Sha Tsui (1994) *Tak Sing Alliance Building, Tsim Sha Tsui (1987) *Lai Sun Commercial Centre, Cheung Sha Wan (1987) *Fa Yuen Tower, Prince Edward (1990) Modernized by Nikkin Lift & Escalator Services Ltd. *Chee Hing Building, Mong Kok (1989) *Grandcastle Commercial Building, Mong Kok (1992) *Co-Tack Building, To Kwan Wan (1985) *Wealthy Court, To Kwan Wan (1990) *Winful Centre, Kwun Tong (1993) *Wing Sing Commercial Building, Yau Ma Tei (1993) New Territories *Hi-Tech Industrial Centre, Tsuen Wan (1989) *Golden Plaza, Yuen Long (1989) *Uptown Plaza, Tai Po (1991) *Fortune Plaza, Tai Po (1991) *Evergreen Court, Tai Po (1991) *Wing Fai Garden, Tai Po (1990) *Tai Po Mega Mall Multi Storey Car Park, Tai Po (1989) *Metropolis Plaza, Sheung Shui (1992) *Goodview Industrial Building, Tuen Mun (1988) *Tsuen Wan Plaza, Tsuen Wan (1992) *Tsuen King Garden, Tsuen Wan (1988) *Sai Kung Garden, Sai Kung (1991) *Yuen Long Plaza, Yuen Long (1990) *No.1, Man Shang Street, Sheung Shui (1996) Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Hong Kong Island *Tin Wan Estate, Tin Wan, Aberdeen (1997) **Tin Hong House **Tin Lai House **Tin Kin House **Tin Chak House *Lok Hin Terrace, Chai Wan (1995) *South Wave Court, Wong Chuk Hang (1995) Kowloon *Ping Tin Estate, Lam Tin (1997) **Ping Yan House **Ping Shun House **Ping Wong House **Ping Shing House **Ping Tin Shopping Centre *Ma Tau Wai Estate, To Kwan Wan (1993-1995) New Territories *Hong Shing Garden, Tseng Kwan O (1988) *Kam Ying Court, Ma On Shan (1991) **Kam Chi House **Kam Dat House **Kam Shun House **Kam Yuet House **Kam Nga House **Kam Yiu House **Kam Yee House **Kam Ying Shopping Centre *Kam Fung Court, Ma On Shan (1996) **Kam Yung House **Kam Wai House **Kam Ling House *Fu Fai Garden, Ma On Shan (1993) *Affluence Garden, Tuen Mun (1990) *Tsui Lai Garden, Sheung Shui (1990) *Yuet Wu Villa, Tuen Mun (1994) *Kwai Tai House, Kwai Fong Estate, Kwai Chung (1998) Macau *Edificio Commercial Lung Cheong "A", Rua de Sao Domingos No. 20, Santo António Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Pasar Pagi Mangga Dua (1988, modernized in 2016 and 2017)Modernized into Nidec elevators by PT. Inovatif Trans Teknologi (ITT), the sole agent of Nidec elevators in Indonesia. *Mal Mangga Dua *Orion Mangga Dua *ITC Mangga Dua (Lift E3 and car park elevators only) *ITC Mangga Dua - Mal Mangga Dua Pedestrian Footbridge *China Trade Center/Asemka Building (modernized by Pillar and replaced by Lemova, currently being replaced again by Schindler) *Pluit Hospital *Mall Kelapa Gading 1 (1989, service elevator only, modernized by Sigma, then Nidec) *Toyota Motor Manufacturing Indonesia & Toyota Astra Motor Sunter II (modernized by Sigma) *Plaza Metro Sunter (1992, replaced by Pillar) GoldStar elevator PPM2.jpg|One of the two GoldStar scenic elevators (seen from the lobby) at Pasar Pagi Mangga Dua, Jakarta. The inside fixtures have been replaced by Sigma (Credit to YouTube user VR303Elevators) Abandoned lift.jpg|An old abandoned 1980s GoldStar service elevator at China Trade Center (also known as Asemka Building), Jakarta. Replaced by Lemova in 2015, it is currently being replaced again by Schindler as of 2019. Central Jakarta *Plaza Indonesia (1990, modernized by Sigma in 2007 and 2015) *Grand Hyatt Jakarta (1990)Modernized by Sigma in the 2000s and then by Kone from September 2015 to 2016. *Hotel Atlet Century Park (1991, modernized by Sigma) *Jakarta Hospital *Husada Hospital *Hotel Cemara (Jl. K.H. Wahid Hasyim) (modernized into Sigma) *Apartemen Rajawali Edelweiss (1994, modernized) *Kentucky Fried Chicken Pasar Baru (1992) *ITC Roxy Mas *Jakarta International Expo - Gedung Pusat Niaga, Kemayoran (1992)All of four scenic elevators have been replaced into Schindler 3300 AP MRL in 2014. Both service elevators had their fixtures replaced. *The Acacia Hotel *Hotel Cipta, Jalan K.H Wahid Hasyim *Stars School West Jakarta *Tarumanegara University (1986, modernized by Sigma) *Mall and Hotel Ciputra Jakarta (1993, modernized by Sigma in 2015 and 2018) *Sastra Graha (modernized into Sanyo Yusogi Kogyo) *Pertokoan Glodok Blustru East Jakarta *Omni Hospital Pulomas, Pulo Gadung (1992) *Pusat Peragaan IPTEK - Taman Mini Indonesia Indah (1991) *Arion Mall *CityPlaza Jatinegara (1994) *Borobudur University *Jayabaya University **School of Economy **Post Graduation Building *Myra Gallery South Jakarta *Plaza Blok-M (1989)Elevators in the car park have been modernized by Sigma. The service elevators have been replaced into Hyundai elevators. *Plaza Bapindo (1994) *Crowne Plaza Jakarta (1994) *Tamara CenterOnly the VIP/executive elevator remains. All other elevators have been replaced into Schindler 5400 AP in 2009. *Apartemen Griya Prapanca, Kemang (1991) *Jakarta Skin Center Radio Dalam (modernized by Sigma) *Melawai Building Blok M (1992) *Graha Anugerah, Pancoran *Tetra Pak Building (Pejaten Philips) *Bona Vista Apartments (1980s-1990s, modernized by Tamiang) *Apartemen Pondok Klub Villa (1990s, modernized by Sigma) Yogyakarta *Mal Malioboro (1992) *Ramai Family Mall (modernized by Pillar) *Galeria Mall (1994) *Melia Purosani Yogyakarta (1994) *Hotel New Saphir (modernized by Pillar) *Wisma Hartono (1994) Surabaya *Galaxy Mall 1 (1994) *Tunjungan Plaza 2 (1991, carpark lifts modernized/replaced by Schindler 3300 AP) Some of the elevators have been modernized by Sigma. *Plaza BRI (carpark building) *Hi-Tech Mall (formerly Surabaya Mall and also known as THR Mall) (1987)Some elevators in main atrium (but not scenic) have been permanently disabled. Bali *Grand Hyatt Bali (1989)Only few of the service elevators are still original while the guest elevators have been modernized by Sigma in 2007. *The Tanjung Benoa Beach Resort (1994, formerly Ramada Benoa) *Bali Mandira Beach Resort (1984) *J Boutique Hotel (refurbished) Two 1992 GoldStar elevators.jpg|GoldStar elevators at Grand Mirage Resort Bali, taken in August 2015. These elevatord have been replaced into Schindler 3300 AP elevators. Other cities *Universitas Indonesia, Depok - Fakultas Ekonomi (1992) *Mekarsari Recreation Park - Waterfall Building, Cileungsi, Bogor *Regent's Park Hotel, Malang (1988) *Kartika Prince Hotel, Malang (1989, two out of three have been replaced into Schindler 3300 AP) *GrahaPari Telkomsel, Makassar *Travel Hotel Batam, Riau Islands *Allium Batam Hotel, Batam, Riau Islands (1993) Malaysia *PPR Lembah Subang Blok H, Taman Putra Damai, Petaling Jaya, Selangor *Sri Permata Condo, Section 9, Shah Alam, Selangor Darul Ehsan *Georgetown City Hotel, Georgetown, Penang *Hospital University Science Malaysia, Kubang Kerian, Kelantan Singapore *Housing and Development Board (HDB): **Block 188 and 189 Bukit Batok HDB **Block 767 Choa Chu Kang St 54 HDB **Block 2 Jalan Bukit Ho Swee HDB **Block 836 Hougang HDB **Block 82 Queenstown HDB **Block 32 Whampoa HDB **Block 4C St. George's Lane HDB **Block 27 MacPherson HDB **Block 327, 336 Taman Jurong HDB **Block 242, 243, 253 and 256 Simei HDB **Block 669 Jalan Damai HDB **Block 892A Tampines Avenue 8 HDB **Pasir Ris West Plaza **Yew Tee Square **Limbang Shopping Centre (Block 533 Choa Chu Kang Street 51), Choa Chu Kang *Community Clubs/Centres in Singapore: **Joo Chiat CC **Kampong Chai Chee CC *Jalan Besar Town Council *BCA Academy, Toa Payoh *Tai Hoe Hotel, 163 Kitchener Road *Kim Tian Hotel, Geylang *Greatwood Building, 43 Carpenter Street *SPCS Building, 250 Sims Avenue Thailand Bangkok *Arnoma Grand Bangkok (1991-2018)Modded into Sigma elevators in 2010s, and Otis elevators in 2018. *Baiyoke Sky Hotel (CarparkSome elevators was rebranded to Sigma elevators. and plaza elevators) *Astera Sathorn Hotel *CentralWorld (Zone Beacon and Isetan)Modded into Sigma elevators. *The Pavilion Place Hotel Bangkok *Deja Hospital *Grand China Hotel BangkokModded into Sigma and Otis elevators. *Eastin Hotel Makkasan Bangkok *TPI Tower *Tai-Pan Hotel Bangkok Other Cities * DD Mansion, Nonthaburi * Bangpakok Hospital Rangsit 2, Pathumthani * SunCity Hotel Pattaya, Chonburi Other countries *Oscar Saigon Hotel, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam (1990) *Mercury Drug - Glorietta 3, Makati City, Philippines *SM City Santa Mesa, Quezon City, PhilippinesThe only SM mall (except specialty malls S Maison and The Podium) to use original GoldStar elevators until now. Former installations Below here is a list of notable GoldStar elevators that are no longer exist. Indonesia *Kenari Baru Market, Jakarta (1990s-2018, replaced into Schindler 3300 AP) *Mercure Jakarta Batavia (formerly Batavia Hotel and then De Rivier Hotel), Jakarta (replaced into Schindler 5500 elevators) *Grand Mirage Bali, Bali (1993-2017, replaced into Schindler 3300 AP) Other countries *Block 201A Bedok North St 1 HDB, Singapore (replaced into XJ / ULift elevator in 2018) *Singapore Polytechnic - Block T17, Singapore (Replaced into Schindler elevator in 2014) External links *PT. Jaya Kencana - Sigma Lift & Escalator (a list of all Sigma elevator and escalator projects in Indonesia, including LG and GoldStar projects in the past) GoldStar